falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wasteland
Capital Wasteland The Pitt Point Lookout Mojave Wasteland Sierra Madre Zion Canyon Big MT The Divide The Commonwealth The Island Nuka-World Appalachia Midwest Texas Commonwealth Four States Commonwealth Florida Northwest Ronto (mentioned only) Broken Banks (mentioned only) Crater Banks (mentioned only) Erie Stretch (mentioned only) Great Lanta (mentioned only) Philly (mentioned only) Baja (mentioned only) |factions = }} The Wasteland or Wastes refers to the majority of the world's post-nuclear environment in the ''Fallout'' universe. Background During the Great War, it took no more than two hours for the nuclear warheads that were fired to change the face of the planet and affect life on Earth for many centuries to come. After the atomic fire had cleared, the surface of the Earth was very different. Millions of buildings and cities were demolished or severely damaged, with only a few exceptions. Most of the plants that had once flourished on the Earth died as the Earth was changed from a diverse landscape to a barren and hot desert, radiation becoming a serious threat to what little life remained. Countries such as the United States were turned into scorching wastelands that became filled with new dangers due to mutations in wildlife that altered many of the species, making them more dangerous than before. As the remnants of humanity began to spread once again, new violence was introduced in the form of different factions. They began warring against each other in the new anarchic world which they now reside in, and though more than two centuries have passed since the Great War, progress in the reclamation of humanity has been slow and the wasteland remains a radioactive and war-torn desert, where life itself is a struggle. Major factions * NCR: A Republic consisting of multiple states modeled of old world values. * Caesar's Legion: An army of slaves modeled after ancient Rome and ruled by a man calling himself Caesar. * Enclave: The remnants of the United States Government. * [[Brotherhood of Steel|'West Coast Brotherhood of Steel']]: A chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel that originally founded the group, made up of former US Army soldiers. * Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel: A chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel that crashed in Chicago. Eventually they gain more control of the Midwest. * East Coast Brotherhood of Steel: A chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel on the East Coast originally led by Owyn Lyons. Unlike the chapters out west they broke tradition leading to the formation of the Brotherhood Outcasts which would later rejoin after Arthur Maxson became elder. * The Institute: The descendants of scientists at C.I.T. They are most well known for the creation of the synth which they use as soldiers and spies. * Master's Army:' '''A group of super mutants lead by The Master (Richard Gray). Minor factions Regions Each region appearing in the different Fallout games has its own specific name, except for Fallout Shelter, which uses the generic name "the wasteland": * New California in Fallout, Fallout 2 and a part near Nipton in Fallout: New Vegas. * The Capital Wasteland, The Pitt and Point Lookout in Fallout 3 and its add-ons. * The Mojave Wasteland, the Sierra Madre, Zion Canyon, Big MT and the Divide in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-ons. * The Commonwealth, the Island and Nuka-World in Fallout 4 and its add-ons. * Appalachia in Fallout 76. * The Midwest in Fallout Tactics. * The Texas Commonwealth in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Mentioned-only locations * Baja * Broken Banks * Crater Banks * Dog Town * Erie Stretch * Great Lanta * Ronto *New Canaan Gallery Fo1_Wasteland_background.png|Wasteland background in Fallout Death.jpg|A dead vault dweller in New California Wasteland.jpg|Capital Wasteland Art of Fallout 3 The Capitol.jpg|Capitol Hill concept art FNV concept art People.jpg|''Fallout: New Vegas'' concept art FNV_concept_art_Junkyard.jpg|Mojave Wasteland FNV concept art Vegas Skyline.jpg|New Vegas concept art Wasteland 0040.jpg|Midwest Wasteland FOBOSWasteland.png|Jane with some of her raiders in the Texas Wasteland Fallout4 E3 Wasteland.png|The Commonwealth Fallout4 Concept RedRocket.jpg|''Fallout 4'' concept art Fo4-mirelurk-concept2.png|More Fallout 4 concept art Carrier m.jpg|Concept art of Fallout 3's Rivet City ''Fallout Shelter'' FoS AbandonnedHouse background.png FoS Cave background.png FoS Exterior Industrial background.png FoS Historic background.png FoS RedRocket background.png FoS SuperMarket background.png FoS Wasteland mountain quest.png FoS Wasteland mountain xmas.png FoS Wasteland sunrise sky.png FoS Wasteland sky.png FoS Wasteland sunset sky.png FoS Wasteland night sky.png Category:Fallout setting Category:Fallout locations Category:Fallout 2 locations Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout Tactics locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Fallout Bible locations‎ Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel locations de:Ödland es:Yermo fr:Terres Désolées lt:Wasteland (Dykynė) pl:Pustkowie pt:Wasteland ru:Пустошь uk:Пустище zh:廢土